Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to airbag module covers and more specifically, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an emblem or horn switch integrated into a cover of a driver's airbag module.
Existing horn switches in automobiles can be positioned underneath the airbag module, such that the horn can be actuated by an operator pressing a cover of the airbag module for moving the airbag module against the horn switch. This packaging can have a significant gap between the airbag module and the steering wheel, as well as expensive horn mechanization. Other horn switches are provided by discrete buttons positioned outboard of the airbag module cover (e.g., on or near opposing spokes of the steering wheel).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an actuator for a horn of a vehicle, such that the actuator can be readily accessed and operated. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a cover of an airbag module that is efficiently packaged within a steering wheel for reducing manufacturing costs. It is further desirable to provide a method for securing an emblem and a horn switch to a cover of an airbag module, such that the horn can be quickly activated and that the horn can have substantially low manufacturing costs.